


As Fate Would Have It

by HistoriaRose



Category: No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Angst, Bullying, Cigarettes, College AU, Fluff, Harassment, Homosexual relationship, Illness, M/M, Mentions of Disabilities, Modern Setting, Nonbinary Character (Inukashi), Sexual Content, Unrequited Love (Safu/Shion), coffee shop AU, theatre references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 04:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6499984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HistoriaRose/pseuds/HistoriaRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer:<br/>I do not own No.6, I'm simply a fan of the series.</p><p> </p><p>After having an anonymous love letter sent to him as a cruel prank, Shion finds himself seeking shelter from the cool, autumn wind. After stopping by a local cafe in order to gather his thoughts and warm himself, a rather gorgeous employee catches his eye, leaving him to think that maybe, just maybe, fate works in mysterious ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Fate Would Have It

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:
> 
> As stated in the summary, I do not own No.6, if I did reunion would've already come.
> 
> This chapter is a prologue to what will be a fluffy, college AU series. There will be a sequel at a later date, and I apologize for how short this is. Usually I write more, but my introduction chapters tend to be relatively short icebreakers. Longer chapters will come I promise!  
> Anyways, enjoy~!

The soft, chilly, autumn breeze tenderly kissed smooth, rosy cheeks, causing ivory flesh to dust itself a vivacious hue only a shade or two lighter than the sliver of scar tissue that tainted his gentle visage, starting just beneath his left eye. Much like a fearsome and dangerous snake, the scarlet colored scar wrapped itself around the bantam male's svelte being and even after all of this time the haunting predator still felt as if it were constricting around him, crushing his windpipe and rendering him speechless yet filled to the brim with disgust and a sense of self-loathing that lingered within the pit of his abdomen. 

Tufts of fair, silken strands danced in the cool, gentle gust of air, and for a long moment he merely stood still, feet firm against the cobblestone, petal-pink lips pursed into a thin line, and for a second he found himself doubting that the note he had received three days prior, poetic and crumpled due to the way his fingers firmly grasped the thin sheet of loose-leaf, was real, but a cruel joke that had purposely been mixed in with his mail for the amusement of another, after all, it wouldn't have been the first time that he had fallen victim to such a tasteless prank.

Frail shoulders slumped ever so slightly, however, due to the thick fabric of the warm, tawny colored coat he adorned, it was barely noticeable. Utterly humiliated, Shion hung his head, salty tears springing up in the corners of carmine orbs, glazing them over and leaving them to seem like bubbles made of colored glass. Realization had dawned upon him, causing a bitter, choked out noise to tumble forth from chapstick coated lips, and the aster-child himself was confused as to whether or not it was a laugh or a sob.

Of course it was a joke, after all, he'd been waiting for the other party's presence for an hour and a half now yet nobody had bothered to approach him, not that there was really anyone around to do so anyways. Aside from an elderly woman who was lounging a few feet away from where he stood, tossing feed to a flock of pigeons as she hummed cheerfully to herself, he was the only one loitering about. A soft sigh strummed from the ecology lover's vocal chords like a note ceremoniously played on an elegant harp, after sparing his surroundings a final glance the Virgo made his way out of the park, dainty hands shoved deeply into the pockets of his coat, eyes cast down.


End file.
